Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/7
7/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript The scene cuts to Burnett's workshop, Burnett (as Reverend) is still introducing Lady. Patch (as Bart): She can whistle. I've heard her. This must be the map of her magic railroad.  But the railroad's energy is fading away.  I sensed it when we were out riding.  Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it. Burnett (as Reverend): That's right, Mr. Patch. And so have I. It's because she's magic. And the railroad needs Lady. But I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more than ever because of Lily. (Cut to the Island of Sodor in darkness again.) Percy: So Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now in case Diesel gets rid of the railway. Thomas: But how can Lily go without go without gold dust? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Only the lost engine! Unless… Thomas: Unless? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Thomas, will you please take Lily? Thomas: Through the buffers? But what if I go on the railway, and my wheels don't work? Mr. C. (as Rainier): But what if they do? Thomas: But what if it's dark, and cold, and bumpy, but how will I get back again? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Because you are a really useful engine and will find a way. Thomas: Then, I'll try! (Thomas chuffs to the magic buffers with Lily.) Thomas: I promise I'll get you home to your grandpa, Lily. Tumbleweed: Follow me, partner. Follow me to Bufferville, just a walk in the park! You're on your own from here me in, buckaroo! Thomas: Little engines can do big things! (enters the Magic Buffers) It's dark, and cold, and bumpy, but I'm not afraid. (notices the last coal truck I bumped) There's the missing coal truck! Lily: (as Lisa) Coal truck, stoke up the magic in the mountain. That's a part of Mr. Conductor's clue to his gold dust! Thomas: And Lily, that's what you do with coal, stoke it up to make steam. We're going really reliable for finding Mr. Conductor. We're going back to that coal truck! Buffers. Coal truck. We're starting to solve the mysteries, Lily. (connects the last coal truck of Henry's) Lily: (as Lisa) You're a really useful engine, Thomas. rides faster and faster to Muffle Mountain with the sixth coal truck. Thomas: Lily, where are we? Lily: (as Lisa) Muffle Mountain, Thomas! Thomas: I think I'm feeling a little dizzy. I can't go any further. My wheels won't let me. Lily: (as Lisa) I'll be back, Thomas. I'll promise you for finding Grandpa! Thomas: It's getting windy up here. (fell down without the last coal truck) Bust my boiler! I left the coal truck behind! Lily: (as Lisa) Where's Burnett Stone? Patch: (as Bart) Jump up! Lily: (as Lisa) Joke's on you, Mr. Patch. Thomas: Stop, wheels! Stop! (rides back into the Magic Buffers) Burnett: (as Reverend) (as Lily (as Lisa) approaches the workshop reading the instructions) Hello, Lily. I'm so glad you've came. Lily: (as Lisa) Yes, sir. There is an island of talking trains and they said you might have been here, Junior is above Diesel 10's roof and I left Thomas above Muffle Mountain behind. Please help me. Burnett: (as Reverend) That's right, Lily, but nothing seems to work. Lily: (as Lisa) This is the lost engine from long ago. Now we can go back to bring Junior home. Burnet: (as Reverend) I can't make her steam. I've tried all the different coals in the valley. Lily: (as Lisa) Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. Patch, there's a coal truck on the top of the mountain. Think you can get some? Patch: (as Bart) Of course I will. (Cut to Island of Sodor in daytime. Diesel 10 is sending C. Junior (as Artie Ziff) to the Sodor Ironworks.) C. Junior (as Artie Ziff) (still on Diesel 10's roof) I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Cous. Whatever it is, I'll be responsible, reliable and really useful, but I will be! I will be! (Smoke comes out, and Diesel 10 stops quickly into Sodor Ironworks, and James landed on top of James.) James! Diesel 10: Ah, so you lost your sparkle too, huh? Bye bye, Twinkle Toes! C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Oh, it's empty. Diesel 10: Here we go! Yeah. That's it. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) I found you some more, Lily. I promise. But if I'm going to be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff. Diesel 10: Are you ready? James: No, we're not. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) James the Splendid Engine, please get us out of here. James: Yes! We are! Diesel 10: (noticing that James and Junior (as Artie Ziff) are gone) What the? (Cut to Island of Sodor in daytime again) James: (after teleporting while Mr. Conductor (as Rainier) is sitting) Hoo-yah! C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Bye, James! James: Bye, Junior! (chuffs away) C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): Sorry, I've been so long for you, Cous. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Junior, we are all out of gold dust. C. Junior: Hey, it's a beautiful day! We're down. We're not out. Mr. C. (as Rainier): No, we're out. But we're not down! Lily (as Lisa): (sitting) Did Grandma love Lady as much as you do?  Did she take a ride on her? Burnett (as Reverend): But she never took a ride on Lady.  I couldn't fix her in time. (they both shake hands) (Burnett is holding a shovel, putting coal in Lady's bunker. Then Lady approaches the Magic Buffers in a tunnel that Junior teleported it.) Patch: (as Bart) Lily, look! The railroad's getting it's energy back. Burnett: (as Reverend) Lily, the lights are all green for you now. Green for glory. Lily: (as Lisa) Tasha would have loved this journey. Burnett: (as Reverend) Yes, she would. And you're safe with me now. (All of a sudden, the magic buffers turned into a magical garden, Lady's faced appeared) Lady: (first lines) So, Burnett, you didn't forget about the magic. It's safe inside you. Thomas: You found her! And she's beautiful! Lily: (as Lisa) We're back on the Island of Sodor! Stop, Grandpa. Stop, Lily. Thanks, Grandpa. Hello, Mr. C. Mr. C. (as Rainier) I'm glad you were able to find your way back.  Junior, do you realize who this is?  I reckon this is one beautiful engine. C. Junior: (as Artie Ziff) Oh, really? Is this the lost engine? Are we glad to see you? Now we can go back to Shining Time! Mr. C. (as Rainier) We won't make it back to Shining Time without your gold dust. Without it, the magic can't resist.